


I Will Wait (In Another Life)

by zero_out



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto Koutarou is Dead, Fluff and Angst, Ghost Bokuto Koutarou, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_out/pseuds/zero_out
Summary: I DO NOT OWN THE FIRST PART OF THIS STORY. The original story was created by LittleLuxray, titled "In Another Life". PLEASE go read it before this one if you haven't already! If you don't none of this will make sense at all.This is just a fan creation, not canonical to the original story line.---------Although sleep had finally taken him, he wasn't ready to move on. Akaashi was still down there. Koutarou would wait as long as it took.Or; In which a lonely ghost awaits the reunion with his destined soul.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	I Will Wait (In Another Life)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleLuxray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLuxray/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Another Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096105) by [LittleLuxray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLuxray/pseuds/LittleLuxray). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want to stay until he's here, too."  
> "You.. do realize that he is in perfect health and will likely live to his 80's, right?"
> 
> "I know. I'm very patient, I got this! Besides, once he gets here, we'll get reincarnated, yeah? Like in Cloud Atlas?"  
> "..No idea what Cloud Atlas is, but you are correct."
> 
> "Then I'll wait as long as it takes!"

" Good night, Koutarou.."  
  
Within seconds, Akaashi was out cold. Oh how he wished he could do the same.. But, alas, he was restricted to a life of torment.. He tried to focus on something other than the looming shadows in his peripheral, the only sound being of soft breathing and a heart monitor. It could've been minutes or hours, but after a while he felt so much heavier than he should have considering his weight. Why was he so exhausted all of a sudden? He had been fine a few seconds ago.. Had it been seconds?   
  
Maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him. He'd be fine. He wasn't going to die, not yet. His heartbeat picked up slightly, anxiety flowing through his veins. He didn't want to leave him. He didn't want Akaashi to wake up with nobody there. How would he react? Would he cry? Would he scream? His body began to tremble just slightly, chest aching. A wave of dizziness overcame him, and just for a moment he thought he was about to fall asleep.. But he didn't.  
  
It was very, very slow. It felt like his body was shutting down one organ at a time, giving up on him. The beep of his heart monitor was slowing as well. That was when it became really real for him. He was going to die. Tears fell from his eyes, but he forced himself to smile. Oh how he wished he could say goodbye to everyone one last time. Just one last time- That was all he wanted. And then he was gone- But he wasn't gone? He was watching himself from the outside.   
  
"..Oh.", he whispered, reaching out and watching as his hand slipped through the body as if it wasn't even there. "Oh.", he repeated, feeling his voice getting caught in his throat. Or was it? Was that even possible if he was- He didn't want to say it. Not yet. He wasn't ready. He- He wasn't ready to go- "No- No let- let me back in! I didn't- I didn't get to say goodbye!", he shrieked, grasping at his corpse desperately. "No no no-"  
  
"You don't get to choose when that illness takes you, young man." He whipped around to see a wispy figure, much like himself, standing across the room. _Death_ , his instincts told him. "NO!", he shouted, swimming through the air like an astronaut to evade them. If he wasn't so distraught, he would've laughed at the way he was moving. "I WON'T LEAVE HIM!"  
  
Death frowned deeply, but it was not one that held anger or annoyance. It was one of sympathy. "You have to go. There's another body being born as we speak." Shaking his head violently, he backed up even further. "No! I want to stay until he's here, too." That made the figure pause, "You.. do realize that he is in perfect health and will likely live to his 80's, right?"  
  
Slowly, he was calming down, realizing that at this exact moment Death was not actively trying to take him away. "I- I know. I'm very patient, I got this!", he insisted, eyes darting between the stranger and the man he desired to stick by. "Besides, once he gets here.. We'll be reincarnated, yeah? L- Like in Cloud Atlas?" He crossed his ghostly fingers, hoping and praying that his theory was fact.  
  
"I have no idea what Cloud Atlas is, but you are correct." A wave of relief hit him, "Then.. I'll wait as long as it takes!" Death groaned in frustration, "Your type is always the most stubborn. Whatever, I'll be late if I don't go find another soul. If you change your mind, you know who to call." And then it was gone, causing him to question if that had actually happened in the first place.  
  
His focus flickered to the clock. 8 AM? But last time he had checked, it had been 1 AM.. It seemed his concept of time was as skewed as ever. A soft rustling came from behind him, then an almost silent gasp. Turning to face the noise, he looked on in horror as Akaashi felt for a pulse on his lifeless form. "H-Hey-! Apathy-kun, i-it's alright- I'm- I'm right here-", he tried, cut off by the most agonizingly distraught wail he had ever heard.  
  
"No- Akaashi, I'm right here! I'm right h-" A second sob, one that was so powerful that it made his body jerk forward. "N-No-..", he whispered, observing the way he pressed himself against his corpse. Koutarou found himself crying as well, loud and hard. "K-Keiji-", he choked out, his ghostly hands falling through the face he wanted so badly to hold. "I-I'm.. I'm here-!"  
  
But it was no use. Akaashi couldn't hear him. All he could do was sob alongside him.   
  


* * *

  
Koutarou followed Akaashi back to his house, having long since given up on his attempts to touch him. He listened to the transparent answers he gave, lips pressed into a firm line until they went up to his room. It looked the same as it had the last time he'd been there, but it felt so much heavier than before. He sat his ghostly form on his bed, picking up on the conversation between his friends over the phone.   
  
"Hello?" That was Kuroo. A long stretch of silence went by, enough to make Koutarou think Akaashi might have fallen asleep, but he was wrong. "Hello. Kuroo? Its Akaashi. Are you busy?" The way the man's voice trembled made his already terrible guilt skyrocket into new levels. "No, I'm not." God, he sounded so numb.. "If it isn't too much trouble, may I come over?" A large sigh, then a hesitant "Sure."  


**Author's Note:**

> WIP
> 
> I'm only posting it now so I don't lose the draft


End file.
